Wireless service providers need to provide efficient quality of service oriented hotspot services to serve a growing community of users that need wireless Internet access, for example. Hot spots, which are technically wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access points have been established in various public and private places to enable individuals having mobile computing devices and the like, such as laptops and PDAs, to be able to access a wireless local area network to enable access, for example, to the internet. Such service providers can increase revenue by providing different grades of service to users. In order to provide the QoS based discrimination, efficient scheduling and admission control algorithms are required.
A wireless broadband access telecommunications system is desired which can provide a QoS capability that is comparable to that delivered by wireline broadband access devices. Conventionally, one of the barriers to the deployment of wireless broadband access systems has been the absence of acceptable QoS characteristics, while at the same time delivering bandwidth sufficient to qualify as broadband. Delivery of raw bandwidth over wireless media without acceptable QoS would not benefit end users. Likewise, the delivery of a high level of QoS at the cost of sufficient bandwidth would also not benefit endusers.